Jelousy MK 1
by Cpt. Matt Smith
Summary: So, Yeah... Buddy from down the street has joined the Crew of The Ghost, and Sabine has taken a liking to him. How will Ezra react? What will happen when Buddy and Ezra clash? And what does Robb Nash have anything to do with this (Google him; his story is really interesting)! (Author's notes at the beginning) this story is COMPLETE! Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone.

Today, I decided to upload a story I've had for a while, but before I do, I need to explain a few things, and bring a few disclaimers to light. If you feel like you don't need too read these notes, then the story is accessible, via how it always is.

Okay, they're gone; it's just the two of us.

1- this story has been told before by Astrid200213, but before you get all angry saying (engage high-pitched voice mode) "you copied blah blah blah because you did this story," (engage normal voice) this story was actually my idea. I suggested it to Astrid to use in her story: Little Ezzy, but she decided to make an entirely new story for it.

2- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

The only things I claim rights too, is the OC in this story: Jak Griffin.

3- Jak Griffin

This is an OC that will ONLY appear in this story

But I'll go into detail about his past anyways...

Jak (pronounced 'Jack') is a street rat like Ezra, but does not have as good a start as Ezra had. He has absolutely NO expiriance on the street, because he was always studious before getting ditched by his friends, and parents. After that, he was knocked out by StormTroopers, and when he awoke, he was on the Ghost.

4- little, to no Earth referances, what so ever. The plot and ideas may be a little earthy, but that's because over the course of this story, the Ghost does not leave Lothal.

There will be a one month time gap, and in that time, the Ghost does leave Lothal, but that month will not be in detail.

5- I brought this FanFic to you at great risk; I did not leave a name for Astrid200213 to recognize, and therefore, there is no way of telling weather or not this story was indeed mine, aside from tracking my IP address (Please don't; my dad would kill me if we got hacked). I have opened myself to a lot of hate from you guys, but please keep that hate to yourselves, or direct it at the nearest policeman.


	2. Who's Jak?

Jealousy MK. 1

It was Summer on Lothal. A breezy night in June... The grass was waving... The moon was high in the sky, and romance was in the air. Though, no one knew it was there

Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra were in the main room, Chopper was skulking about, and Hera was in her quarters with Kanan... Yeah.

"You know," said Ezra, picking up the remains of a yogan fruit. "I'll bet you $10 I can bounce this yogan core, off the wall, off Chopper's head, off the ceiling, and into the trash can..."

"No way! Said Zeb. "Chopper isn't even in the ROOM! how are you gonna bounce it off his head?!"

"Like this:" Ezra said. He threw the yogan core at the wall. It bounced off the wall, as Chopper entered the room. It bounced off Chopper's head, off the ceiling, and into the trash can.

Zeb and Sabine were astounded.

"That wasn't natural," Zeb complained. "You used the force!"

"Did I?" Ezra implored.

"I dunno. Did you?"

"He didn't," Kanan said, entering the room. "I'd have felt it."

"Right... But how do I know you're not lying?"

"Because if I hadn't lied, then I'd have to fork over $10 to Ezra."

"You know, the odds of getting that shot are about 10000 to one," Sabine pointed out. "Odds are raised to know that Chopper was going to enter the room."

"Either way, I win," said Ezra. "Gimmie the cash."

"No way," said Zeb. "I didn't shake on it."

About two hours later, Hera found Ezra was in the cockpit, and troubled.

"What's the matter, Ezra?" She asked.

"Well, you can't tell this to anyone, but... I think I love Sabine..." He replied.

"And?" Hera continued.

"Well, I just don't know how to tell her... I've flirted with her before, but I was just joking... I really mean it this time..."

"Ezra, love works in mysterious ways. What you're experiencing now could either be true, or just hormonal..."

"No, I'm sure it's love, but... How do I tell her? I mean she's about one or two months older than me, and honestly, from her reactions to my flirting, she may just think I'm joking, or reject me..."

Hera thought for a monument...

"What you need is to just slow down, and think. What I recomend is you stop flirting with her for a bit, and when you feel you can start over, ask her to go for a walk with you out in the Feild or something... Don't waste time scowling and debating on how to ask her..." She explained.

"Thanks, Hera..."

Ezra got up to leave, when Sabine entered the cockpit. They nearly bumped into eachother.

"Oh, uh... Sorry, Sabine..." Ezra apologized.

"That's okay... I really wasn't watching where I was going..."

They tried to go around eachother, but they kept moving to the same side. Finally, they sorted it out.

Ezra left, and as soon as Sabine was sure he was out of hearing range, she began to talk.

"Hera?" She said.

"Yes, love?"

"I... Was wondering... Do... Do you think Ezra loves me?"

Hera sighed.

"Yes, I think he does. I think he's just a little confused is all. He hasn't really gotten used to being around a girl all the time." Hera said.

"I guess. I just... He is a few months younger than me, but still... I... I think I... He's just got..." Sabine thought for a moment, wondering how to put what she was thinking into words. "I was just... Wondering if he loved me back..."

"Back?"

"Yes, back! I love Ezra! There, I said it!" Said Sabine, in an angry tone of voice.

"Sabine... Love works in mysterious ways... What you're experiencing now could either be true, or just hormonal... Are you sure you love him?"

"Yes..."

"We'll then, give it a few weeks... Ezra might come 'round and tell you first... If he doesn't... I guess the feeling isn't mutual..."

"Okay... I get it. Thank you, Hera..." Said Sabine.

"You're welcome..." Hera acknowledged.

Two days went by, and close to nothing happened between Ezra and Sabine. On their latest mission, they'd picked up a kid named Jak Griffin. Sabine immediately turned her attention to Jak, completely forgetting about Ezra.

Throughout the course of a month, Sabine and Jak were dating, much to Ezra's dislike, Sabine only talked to him if absolutely nessesary. Although Ezra recognized this was because of Jak, he only glared at him. Ezra didn't insult him, hit him, or threaten him in any way. Kanan and Hera were impressed. If Ezra was pissed off a jak, he was really good at hiding it from him.

One day, Ezra was on the roof of the Ghost, meditating. Since Jak's arrival, he had a lot of free time, and had used it to bulk up. Also, he was now taller than Sabine by several inches and was able to bench about 175lbs. He was a force to be reckoned with; He could almost beat up Lebron James!

He was mainly up on the roof to cool down. Chopper had ramped up the heat in the Ghost, and refused to turn it down, so Ezra was up there without a shirt.

He could sence everyone on the ship. Kanan was reading one of his history books, Hera was chilling out in the cockpit, Chopper was grumbling about as usual, and Zeb was trying to sleep.

Sabine and Jak were headed up to the roof.

"Hi, Ezra," said Sabine in a cheerful mood. That annoyed Jak.

"Hi," Ezra replied, not opening his eyes, or moving. "What are you doing up here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just going to cool down. Chopper has the Ghost at 85 degrees ferenheight in there!" Jak said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Ezra got up. He towered above Sabine, but not Jak. Jack was at least 2 inches taller.

After seeing how big Ezra had gotten, Sabine's hormones started taking over. To keep from looking like an idiot, she went to go get a drink. As soon as Jak knew she was out of ear shot, he instantly took a turn.

"Don't you EVER speak to my girlfriend again, you little pipsqueak!" He said.

"What the hell did I do?!" I just said 'hi!'"

"You did nothing, but I still don't want you talking to her! She's MY girlfriend!"

"In what universe am I not allowed to speak to her just because she's your girlfriend?!"

"In the 'She's My Girlfriend; Back Off, You Little Prick' universe!"

"Well, we must do things differently, because I'm from the 'I Was Here First; I'll Talk to Whoever The Hell I Want' universe!"

"That's it!" Jak yelled, and he lunged at Ezra.

The two got into a shoving match, and jak won, decisively, throwing Ezra down onto the roof of the Ghost. Ezra got back up, and used the force to push Jack away.

Mistake.

Jak only charged at him again with a greater force. Catching Ezra off guard, he shoved Ezra off the bow of the Ghost, where Hera could see Ezra fall from the roof onto the ground... That was a 20 foot drop, onto a rocky area...

Hera immediately gathered the crew to help her get Ezra aboard the Ghost, and into the medical chamber. She got Ezra hooked up to the heart rate monitor. Sabine was the most worried. She hadn't spoken to him in almost a month, and his only words to her since were the occasional hello, and when he was yelling commands or something on a mission.

And now the medical scan gave the readings:

Broken bones,

Cuts and bruises,

Fractured skull,

Low pulse...

And Spinal injury...

Ezra could die from this.

Sabine tracked down Jack, and spoke to him in the most angry tone possible.

"Jak, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She screached. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM, AND HE MIGHT DIE ANYWAYS!"

"I'm sorry!" He defended. "I didn't mean to knock him off the roof! I only meant to shake him up a bit!"

"SAME THING!" Sabine yelled. And with that, she took out one of her pistols, and smacked him across the face with it, effectivly knocking him out. long story short, when Jak woke up, he'd be in the middle of nowhere.

Sabine did not leave Ezra's bedside for almost a day. Not even to eat, or drink. Instead, Hera made her sandwiches and brought them out at meal time.

This continued for 2 more days.

The heart rate moniter that Ezra was connected to showed that his pulse was getting weaker. Sabine did everything in her power to try and keep him alive, but it was too late.

Beep... Beeeep... Beeeeeeep... Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

The moniter flat-lined.

Tears welled in Sabine's eyes, ans she put her head on ezra's stomach. She was now openly crying, and despite the anoying beeping the heart montier was making, her crying was audible throughout the ship, end everyone guessed what had happend.

It was another 1/2 hour before Sabine was ready to go.

"I'm sorry, Ezra... I'm truly sorry," she said. "I wish I told you sooner... I love you, Ezra Bridger..." She placed a kiss on Ezra's forehead, then covered is face with a cloth.

She was about to leave the room, when something odd happened with the heart monitor...

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

Ezra's pulse had miraculously returned. Sabine rushed back to the bedside to make sure it wasn't a glitch. She felt Ezra's palm... A pulse... She felt Ezra's neck... A pulse, much more noticeable this time. She felt Ezra's chest... His heart was beating... He was breathing... Ezra was alive!

She removed the cloth from Ezra's face, and opened one of his eye lids... The colour was returning! They weren't clowding over! Sabine was overjoyed!

Suddenly, Ezra stirred. He started muttering things...

"Sabine... Love... I can't..." He muttered. "No, no, no No, NOOO!" He jolted upwards. He had barely fine to look around before Sabine grabbed his face, turned it to face hers, and slammed her lips onto his.

Ezra was confused at first, but started kissing back. The kiss was firey, and passionate. Neither one of them wanted to break apart. Months of yeurning went into that kiss from both sides.

Zeb walked into check on them, to see Sabine was hungry, and he wanted to know why the heart moniter was giving normal readings, after giving one long beep for 1/2 an hour... He found out why the heart moniter was giving normal readings! He stifled a laugh, and gathered the crew.

When the rest of the crew walked in, they all bust out laughing... Exept for Hera... She just stood there scowling...

Ezra and Sabine looked to see what the racket was, and upon seeing the crew, they knew they were in for months of torment. Mainly from Zeb and Chopper. They both blushed, and Ezra dove back to make it look like nothing had happened, and he was still dead; he didn't want Zeb and Chopper tormenting him over this.

It would be a looooooong winter for Ezra and Sabine...

-The End-


	3. It's all HERA's fault!

I wasn't going to update this, because it was meant to be a one- shot, but since hundreds of you...

Well, 50 of you...

2 of you have written in, begging...

Well, asking...

Ok, suggesting, that I update this. Please note that this will NOT be an ongoing thing, and this will be the final chapter. I just threw this together, so don't blame me if it sucks. I don't have very good story delvoping skills.

Hera stood there, in the cockpit, with Sabine and Ezra in front of her. Wondering what to do, she thought to ask them.

"Ok, let me get this straight:" she said. "You two had a crush on eachother since July, and once Jak came along, Sabine turned her attention to him."

Ezra and Sabine nodded.

"Then," Hera continued. "After about a month, Jak nearly KILLS Ezra, and he dies afterwards. Then, half an hour later, Ezra miraculously comes back to life, as if he were Robb Nash, getting hit by that semi-truck, and THAT'S what it takes to get you two to admit your love for eachother?!"

"Yes," Ezra and Sabine said in unison.

"What is wrong with that story?" Hera asked

"I know!" Ezra piped up. "You told me to wait a month, and stop flirting. Then, in that month, Jak came along, stole Sabine from me, and killed me. THEN, I came back to life, and the next thing I know, Sabine has her tongue down my throat."

"Wait- YOU asked her for advice TOO?!" Sabine asked. "What did she tell you?"

"I just said that she told me to cool it with the flirting, give it about a month, and ask you out or something. But then, like I said, Jak came along," replied Ezra.

"She told me to wait a month for you as well!"

"Keep in mind that I'm still in the room," said Hera. "So stop talking as if I'm not."

"You know, this whole thing wouldn't have happened if you had told me to just tell her!" Ezra complained. "Jak wouldn't've had a shot with her, I wouldn't have fallen off the roof, and everything would be business as usual."

"Yeah. Blame it all on me," said Hera. "I'm not the bad guy here! Okay, I didn't give the best advice in the world, but at least I tried!"

"Yeah, well your 'advice' nearly- no, DID get me killed," said Ezra. "It's a miracle I'm still alive... Can we go now?"

-The End-


End file.
